Metmpsychosis: A Fall From Heaven
by Janna Galaxy
Summary: The Evil Leapers are back, everyone is dead....sorry don't want to spoil it!
1. Disaster

Quantum Leap: Metempsychosis: A Fall From Heaven  
  
Chapter One  
  
If you asked Dr Samuel Beckett "What are the easiest and difficult parts of your existence?" He would probably answer: leaping and leaping.   
  
Leaping takes no effort he just leaps when he finishes his latest task. Leaping is also difficult. Time to say goodbye to people your got bonds to, people you love.   
  
Sam felt dizzy and disoriented as he landed back on earth. Darkness surrounded him. He couldn't see anything, all he could see was black. He tried to move but he was pushed back down.   
  
"What's happening? Where am I?" He heard giggling.   
  
"Better not let him move around, he might hurt himself."   
  
Then there was more laughter.   
  
"Leave them alone, untie him!" said a new voice.  
  
Sam felt help nimble fingers peaking at him. Then the blind fold fell off.   
  
"Adam? What's wrong?" A young woman asked Sam   
  
"Nothing. Where I you ask?"   
  
"You look worried. It was only a game." Smiled the women. The women had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a sunny smile.   
  
"Sandra, give us a hand with the drinks?"   
  
"Sure" said the woman and she walked away after giving Sam a kiss and a whispering "Happy new millennium"   
  
"Oh boy!"   
  
"Hi Sam!"   
  
Sam turned around and smiled at his best friend. They were more than mere acquaintances; people who call each other every other day then meet up once every other week. They're soul mates; there isn't anything that they wouldn't do for each other.   
  
"Wow look at this place" Al gazed around the room. "We celebrate said the millennium by having one hell of a party. Gushie was the worst. Oh boy! That guy can't hold his drink. He got really wasted."   
  
Sam grinned and shook his head. "I missed the millennium first time round, but looks like I'll get to celebrated after all."   
  
Sam felt a small tap on his shoulder.   
  
"He you go, Adam." Smiled another young woman. She handed him a champagne flute filled to the brim with bright bubbly champagne.   
  
Sam took the flute. "I thank you, urm???" Sam gave Al a quick glance.   
  
"This is Suzy Nixon." Said Al "Suzy is the wife of your best friend Paul."   
  
The Handlink squealed.   
  
"Oh damn!" Cried Al. "The Handlink is going mad. Ziggy, I need some more batteries for this thing." Al sighed. "Oh well, it better only be a five minute problem Gushie, because I know you don't measure time the same the rest of humanity does.   
  
"Thank you, Suzy." Smiled Sam ignoring Al's banter.   
  
Susie smiled back. "We are all gathering around the television, Big Ben will be on in a couple of minutes."   
  
"I'll be there." Said Sam.   
  
Susie walked away. "Come on everybody, we'll miss the gong!"   
  
Sam faced Al. "Who's Big Ben?"   
  
"Big Ben is the most famous clock in Britain. Every New Year the image is beamed to every television in the UK because when it gongs that means that it's New Year."   
  
"Have you ever been to Britain, Al?" Sam asked.   
  
"Once in 1960 not long before I met Beth. We sailed into the docks of this large English City. I think it was in the East well, anyway a group of us went to a couple of bars. While on shore leave, I met this beautiful young woman called Melissa. She had long jet black hair, petite and slender but her best feature was her large...."   
  
"Al!?" Sam pointed a finger and a glance that could kill at 50 paces.   
  
"Eyes!" claimed Al "her large dark eyes." Al gleared back at Sam. "You've got, one hell of a dirty mind."   
  
Sam glared harder about, but a few seconds later turned his head away in giggles. When he stopped, he looked back at Al who was still a glaring at him.   
  
"Please continue with your story."   
  
"Thanks. Well," Al continued "We had the great night of talking and just as there was going to make my move I gave her a few compliment. I told her she had beautiful eyes, she thanked me. I told her, I loved her accent, and she thanked me. And then told her how I love women from Scotland and she slapped me and throw a drink in my face."   
  
Sam exploded into laughter.   
  
Al looked hurt. "It's not funny Sam!"   
  
"Oh yes it says its!" Sign said series tears of laughter.   
  
"And why is that?" Questioned Al, with his arms folded.   
  
"Once I was working on his research project with my assistant who was from Canada. It told me that more that his family is from England and more said and still with there." Sam rubbed his head damn this Swiss cheese brain he thought. "Unfortunately I can't remember the name, well anyway he told me there is cousin came to visit him and everyone kept asking her 'from where about in Scotland are you from in which they take as an offence."   
  
Al look stunned as Sam began to laugh again Al side smiled then laughed with Sam.   
  
The Handlink started to buzz.   
  
"At last now we can get some information," said the hologram. "Your Adam Jonathan Summers, aged 27, it so December 31 1999 and keep your in London."   
  
"I guess that much. Why am I here?"   
  
Al closed his eyes as he read the information.   
  
"Adam's wife Sandra"   
  
Sam turned and looked around the room. The beautiful woman who had kissed him, smiled at him.   
  
"Yes, that her." Confirmed Al.   
  
"What happens to her?" The Leaper asked.   
  
"Between now and 6 am she..." Al took a deep breath. "She slits her wrists and dies."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Ziggy has no idea"   
  
The Handlink squealed.   
  
"What?" Asked Sam.   
  
Al's slammed the Handlink. "Ziggy says that we've got a problem."   
  
"What kind of a problem?" Asked Sam.   
  
Al shook his head will stop "I do not know. I'm sorry Sam but I am going to after go and sort this out don't worry though I will be back before 6 am. I wouldn't want the beautiful woman to die in any more than you do."   
  
Al opened the imaging chamber door for. "Don't worry Sam I'll be back before you know it."   
  
Sam looked around and does and was empty everyone had left Sam could hear cheering as you walked this through into the next room. A big was on the telly. Everyone gasped as Big Ben began to chime.   
  
Cheering erupted like a volcano going off the noise was immense but even Sam began to cheer when he realised the new millennium and finally had arrived.   
  
Sandra got up from her seat and walked over to Sam and give him a kiss.   
  
"Happy New yeah Adam."   
  
"Happy New millennium Sandra."   
  
The party had lasted for many hours it was five o'clock before Sam and Sandra has started back on their trip home. Sam was clouded this as he could keep an eye on Sandra and make sure where she did not hurt herself.   
  
Unfortunately Sam began to worry about Al. What if he doesn't arrive thought Sam.   
  
Sam was happy that he was still with Sandra.   
  
When Sam and Sandra arrived at their house Sam thought that Sandra would just go to sleep but because it the circumstances of the new millennium something that comes along one test every few hundred generations she found it very hard to sleep. She wanted to listen to some music. She walked over to her CD system and played her favourite song.   
  
"I like this song!" Sandra said in a pleased for lease. "I think it is so sexy."   
  
Sandra picked up her glass of champagne and started swaying in time with the music. Then for no reason stopped, looked down at herself and the glass of champagne she had and through it against the wall.   
  
Sam rushed over her. "Sandra?" He asked. "What wrong."   
  
Sandra give Sam an evil smile and shrugged "Nothing, lover." She took hold of Sam's hand and she dragged him over to a chair and pushed him down.   
  
"I need a glass of the water and then and going to bed but not before I say goodnight to you."   
  
Sandra left the room and Sam closed his eyes. Sandra was a very energetic woman. Why would someone that happy want to kill themselves. He wanted   
  
Al to come back with some more information on Sandra.   
  
"I'm back!" Sandra put her bright face around the door. She ran over to Sam and gave him a hug.   
  
"Well good night lover."  
  
"Good night...." Sam screamed in pain as Sandra very slowly walked away.   
  
" Sandra," gasped Sam. "What have you done?"   
  
Sandra looked a very sad. "Oh dear me. You've heard my feelings Dr Beckett, or may I call you Sam?"   
  
Sam appears at the woman. "Zoey?"   
  
Sandra smiled. "Thank you use restored my faith in men."   
  
Sam struggled to breathe. "But... I saw you die."   
  
"No. With a little help I was saved so I could get my revenge. I been hoping to find Alia, but the bitch as escaped my grasp but you haven't." Zoey /Sandra gazed down at Sam's body and sighed. "What a waste, I have a feeling we couldn't have been put together."   
  
Sam looked in the mirror at the side of him. He had a knife in his back. Blood ran out of him as his eyes slowly closed.   
  
Zoey smiled. "At last, I'm going home!"   
  
****  
  
Al walked through the imaging chamber door.   
  
"Okay, what is the problem?"   
  
Al looked around the control room. But there was nobody there.   
  
"Ziggy, where is every one?"   
  
Ziggy did not respond.   
  
What the hell is going on thought Al?   
  
Al walked through the control room and opened a door to a corridor. There was no one to be seen. Al walk further the down the corridor.   
  
"Admiral, help!" Al turned and saw Gushie staggering towards him his face covered in blood.   
  
"Gushie!" cried Al. "What the hell happened to you?"   
  
"Help, evil, stop them." Gushie collapsed on top of Al. Al caught the poor were programmers but it was too late Gushie was dead, for no one can live with a bullet through the back and into the chest.   
  
Al ran back into the control room and activated in the intruder alarm. Al ran back out of the control room and on to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened Al faced Donna.   
  
"Donna!" cried Al. "What is going gone!"   
  
"Don't worry Al" soothed Donna. "It'll all become clear very soon." Donna pulled a gun from her pocket and aimed it at Al.   
  
She began to laugh. "Goodbye Admiral."   
  
Al looked in horror as Donna pulled the trigger and shot Al at point blank range.   
  
Al was dead he didn't have time to call for help.   
  
Donna gazed in the sky. "I have done a what he is asked of me I hope that I have pleased. What more what you like me to do?"   
  
Donna listened very carefully and nodded. She pulled out a small blade and made a cut in both her wrists. She screamed in laughter as the blood ran from her beautiful arms.   
  
"Goodbye Donna. Looks like you won't see your husband again." She laughed again and collapsed on the floor. 


	2. The Arrival

**This chapter is not as long as my first. Sorry it took so long to type up another chapter of my story. The reason is that I thought that no one was reading it. But I was wrong. Thanks.**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_Sam was surrounded by a bright white light. Sam felt peace and tranquil, a beautiful thought.  
  
I've never felt so at peace. I never want to leave this place. thought Sam. Voices started to surround him.  
  
"We're losing him!" A female voice cried.  
  
"Please keep trying. We can't lose him so soon."  
  
"I'll try my best." Another voice said.  
  
"Sam, please don't leave us. We need you. We need your help....I need you." The female voice whispered.  
  
"No!" cried Sam. "This isn't right! I shouldn't be here!"  
  
"He's coming back!"  
  
"The female sighed in relief_"  
  
The bright white light that surrounded him disappeared. Sam opened his eyes, and froze.  
I was dead.  
  
Sam looked around. He was in a white sterile room. Sam was lying on a bed. It seemed to be a medical room.  
  
The room had different machines and medicines.  
  
There were no windows and only one door without a door handle. On the side was a panel with buttons and a card-slot machine.  
  
The door suddenly slid open.  
  
A middle aged man with whitening hair and a young woman entered.  
  
"Dr. Beckett! It's great to see that you're conscious. I must say that it is a great pleasure to meet you at last! I'm Dr. Simon Thomas, but please call me Simon."  
  
"I was dead." was all that Sam could say.  
  
Simon nodded "Yes." Simon quickly changed the subject. "This is Janna Nestor, my assistant. She will answer all the questions that you have."  
  
The young woman looked up and briefly smiled at Sam and let her head drop again.  
  
For a brief moment Sam could see her face. Her jet black hair was tied in an old fashioned French plat. She had deep dark eyes and dark red full lips. She also had a small scar near the edge of her eye.  
  
Simon turned to Janna. "Miss Nestor, I need you to answer any of Dr. Beckett's concerns and have him brought to me when you've finished with the de-briefing."  
  
Janna nodded.  
  
"I must say again, it is a great pleasure to have you here!" Simon turned on his heal and left.  
  
Janna smiled at Sam. "Hello."  
  
"Where am I?" asked Sam.  
  
"Project Quantum Leap."  
  
"New Mexico?"  
  
Janna shook her head. "No, it wasn't safe there. It was better to move Antarctica."  
  
"When?" asked Sam.  
  
"2005"  
  
Sam sat up and took notice. "I'm in the future!" cried Sam.  
  
Janna nodded.  
  
Janna put her electronic noted pad, that she'd been carrying down and sat next to Sam on his bed.  
  
"I'll make this easy for you. This is Project Quantum Leap in Antarctica it was moved for protection because the last PQL in New Mexico was destroyed by The Star-Catcher Project, also known as "The Evil Leapers."  
  
Sam could hear Zoey's evil laugh has he heard Janna's words.  
  
"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Dr. Beckett but everyone was killed."  
  
"If everyone was killed then how do you know what happened?"  
  
"I'll just say someone did survive."  
  
Sam got up and paced.  
  
"Everyone is dead." said Sam. "Everyone I ever knew is dead! Gushie, Tina, Verbena...." Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Al?"  
  
Janna nodded her head.  
  
Tears ran down Sam's eyes has he plunged in depression and despair. "I wish I never built that time machine. It has caused nothing but trouble......Sammy, what happened to my daughter?"  
  
"She was one of the first....." began Janna.  
  
"Please!" cried Sam. "Don't tell me anymore!" Sam put his head in his hands and slid down the wall and on to the floor.  
  
Sam began to cry. He whimpered and moaned.  
  
Janna closed her eyes and walked over to him and sat on the floor next to him.  
  
"Dr. Beckett we need your help."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"We've been looking for you for ten years and when we found you, you were dying. Zoey, a very high member of Star-Catcher stabbed you and murdered her hosts body. We need your help to stop them once and for all."  
  
Sam looked up. His eyes were tear stained red. "How?"  
  
Janna smiled "Dr. Thomas will explain to you later." Janna looked down at Sam. "First we need to get you out of that fermi suit."  
  
They both stood up and Janna handed Sam a shirt, trousers and a pair of black shoes.  
  
"Where shall I change?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well, here."  
  
Sam turned bright red. "I Can't change here, in front of you."  
  
Janna began to look confused. "Why?"  
  
"It's you're a young woman and I'm a man."  
  
"Yes, I know that."  
  
It is not decent for a man to change in front of a woman." Sam stuttered.  
  
Janna wrinkled her brow. "Oh! Yes, you are from a time when people where very inhibited towards their bodies."  
  
Sam began to get even redder.  
  
"As you wish." Janna shrugged. "I'll turn around." Janna turned around.  
  
Sam began to get changed.  
  
Janna quickly turned her head to Sam. "Besides, I don't understand why me being "a young woman" as you put it be a problem for you to dress while I'm faced you?"  
  
Sam froze for a spilt second and then as quick as lightening grabbed the bed sheet that had protected him when he arrived.  
  
"Fine fine! Cried Janna. "I'll turn back around."  
  
Sam didn't move.  
  
Janna hid a smile from Sam. "I promise I won't turn around."  
  
Sam began to dress again.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"What question was that?" asked Sam.  
  
"Why I being "a young woman" as you put it is a problem for you to dress while I'm faced you?"  
  
"Well, you can't be more than 18 and I'm old enough to be your father." replied Sam.  
  
"Oh, is that so! Well, I've got something to tell you Dr. Beckett....."  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
Janna turned around and gasped. He is cute She then shook her head "As I was saying Dr. Beckett...."  
  
"Sam."  
  
Janna nodded. "Sam, don't always take things at face value. You might be surprised." Janna looked at her watch. "We should be going. Dr. Thomas is proberly waiting for us."  
  
"Miss Nestor?"  
  
Janna smiled at Sam. "Janna, please."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It was your voice that saved my life."  
  
Janna smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
Janna opened the door. "Shall we?" 


	3. The Forgotern Brain Child

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I had no idea that people have been reading my story. Thanks. I'm sorry but this is only a short chapter. **

**I would also like to note that I had written this story 5 years ago long before _Enterprise_. It has just been that I thought no one would read it. I thought that I'd point that out. Enjoy.**

"Tell Me," asked Sam while they walked down the corridor. "What is the world like today?"

"It's not a place that you'd like to walk through during the day." Replied Janna. "Things are getting worse with each passing moment. I would say that within a year..." Janna paused. "We're here."

Janna reached inside her pocket and produced a key card. She then slid it through the scanner. The door slid open.

The room Sam and Janna entered seemed to be a 20th century office. The office had a large boardroom type table. At the far end of the table sat Simon Thomas, an elderly man and a young woman with dark brown, short cropped hair.

"Thank for joining us Dr. Beckett." smiled Dr.Thomas. "Miss Nestor, I would like you to also join us."

Sam sat down. Janna nodded and sat next to Sam at the opposite side of the large table.

"Before we start Dr. Thomas. I would like to say a few words to our guest." Said the young woman with short hair.

Dr. Thomas nodded. "I understand."

The young woman stood up and walked over to Sam. "I've missed you Dr. Beckett." The woman sat on Sam's knee.

"I...am...sorry." Stumbled Sam. "But I don't remember you."

"Well, I have had a hair cut since you left!" laughed the woman.

Janna began to giggle. "Sorry."

The young woman smiled at Janna. "I see you've met my best friend. I would never have thought that I'd have a human as my best friend." She then began to study Sam. "You don't look as cute as you once did. You've got old. You look like the weight of the world has finally caught up with you."

Janna shook her head. "I'm sorry Sam. She's a bit upset about losing at cards yesterday night."

"Losing!" cried the woman. "You cheated!"

"It's not my fault that you can't see through my poker face!" Janna laughed.

"What's going on!?!" cried Sam.

Janna stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Dr. Beckett, Dr. Thomas."

Janna looked over to the young woman. "Look lets just cut the crap and tell him who you are."

The young woman took hold of Sam's hand.

"It's me father. Ziggy."


End file.
